I Love You and Good Bye Toshiro
by 258Cornelia-Ookami
Summary: "I Love You Toshiro" ucap Ichigo, sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Ichigo, wajah Toshiro memerah. Gak jago bikin Summary, jangan lupa RnR


Cornelia : Hi minna! Udah lama gak bikin fanfic .

Toshiro : Hoi! Selesaiin dulu fanfic lu yang belum selesai! Chocolate Magic, Missions lanjutin!

Cornelia : Kapan-kapan deh gw lanjutin

Toshiro : Dasar bodoh! Selesaiin dulu fanfic lu yang belum selesai!

Cornelia : Kan gw bilang kalo lagi ada waktu!

Ichigo : Ini orang dua malah berantem... *sweat droup*

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo, aneh, dll

**I Love You and Good Bye Toshiro**

* * *

><p>-_Normal Pov_-<br>Perlahan-lahan seorang pemuda berambut orange terbangun dari tidurnya, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, disekelilingnya hanya ada tembok bercat putih, ditangan kanannya, terpasang sebuah infus, nama pemuda itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, ia terserang penyakit kanker otak dan sudah masuk kedalam stadium terakhir.

"Tok-tok." Tedengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tak dikunci." Seorang pemuda berambut putih masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dia bernama, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Bagaimana ke adaanmu Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Toshiro kahwatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Toshiro, Toshiro, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Hitsugaya untukmu." Ucap Toshiro kesal. "Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

"Mungkin menurutmu ini gila, tapi, semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sudah merebut hatiku." Wajah Toshiro memerah. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah lama mencintaimu Kurosaki." Ucap Toshiro dengan wajah memerah.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali ya, Kurosaki."

"Ya, menurut dokter, hidupku tak akan lama lagi, aku sudah masuk dalam stadium akhir." Ichigo tersenyum paksa.

"Apa, stadium akhir?!" Tanya Toshiro. Sang pemuda berambut orange terkejut melihat sang pemuda berambut putih menangis untuk pertama kalinya. "Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?"

"Inilah yang dinamakan takdir." Ichigo menjawab ringan, tetapi didalam hatinya, ia merasakan sakit karena membuat sang pemuda berambut putih menangis.

"Takdir yang menyebalkan." Toshiro menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih, Toshiro, aku senang kau mau mengerti... uhuk!" Ichigo terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki?!" Tanya Toshiro kawatir, ia mendekati pemuda tersebut, saat ia melihat tangan kanan Ichigo, ada sebuah cairan kental bewarna merah ditangan Ichigo, itu adalah...darah, air mata perlahan-lahan turun kembali dari sepasang mata emerald milik Toshiro, tapi kali ini lebih deras.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" Ucap Toshiro disela-sela isakan tangisannya. Toshiro segera keluar dari kamar perawatan Ichigo dan memanggil dokter. Dengan cepat, dokter dan suster datang ke kamar perawatan Ichigo.

"Mohon anda menunggu diluar, kami akan menyelamatkan saudara Kurosaki." Ucap sang dokter lalu masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Ichigo. Toshiro terus saja menangis, dia menunggu kabar Ichigo. Toshiro menangis cukup lama, hingga sang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Ichigo.  
>Toshiro mendekati sang dokter.<p>

"Bagaimana ke adaan Ichigo, dok?" Tanya Toshiro cemas.

"Saudara Ichigo... dia tidak berhasil kami selamatkan, kami sudah mencoba segela usaha yang kami bisa, saya mohon permisi." Dokter dan suster tersebut segera pergi dan meniggalkan Toshiro yang membeku. Toshiro segera masuk kedalam ruangan Ichigo, dia mendapat sosok Ichigo yang sudah terdiam kaku dengn ditutupi oleh selimut, dengan tangan yang gemetar, Toshiro membuka selimut tersebut dan melihat wajah Ichigo yang tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman kaku. Toshiro turduduk lemas dan menutup wajahnya dengn kedua tangan mungilnya, ia menangis lagi, hingga ia mersakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, kedua mata Toshiro membulat lebar.

"Toshiro, aku mohon kau jangan bersedih, pasti nanti kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia sana,jadi kau jangan kahwatir, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Toshiro." ucap Ichigo. Toshiro membalikan badaannya dan melihat sosok Ichigo yang tembus pandang, tersenyum pada dirinya. Perlahan-lahan, sosok Ichigo mulai pudar. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi, sayonara Toshiro."

"Ichigo!" Teriak Toshiro saat sosok Ichigo mulai menghilang. Toshiro kembali menangis.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Toshiro." Ucapan terakhir Ichigo, teringat kembali dalam ingatan Toshiro, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul dari bibir Toshiro.

"Jika kau memang ingin melihatku bahagia, baiklah."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Cornelia : Semoga kau bisa tenang ya, Ichigo<p>

Ichigo : Hoi, gw masih hidup!

Cornelia : Oh, masih hidup ya, gw kira udah pergi

Toshiro : Jaga omonganmu ya, Author sialan!

Cornelia : Cie... ngebelain Ichigo, gw mencium bau asmara nih

Toshiro : *muka merah* Bu...bukan itu maksudku!

Cornelia : Lalu apa?

Toshiro : Itu... itu...

Cornelia : Gak bisa jawab... minna, jangan lupa RnR, maaf ya kalo ceritanya pendek


End file.
